


mjolnir is not a toy

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Gen, Loki-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and loki are worthy</p><p> </p><p>Had already made several stories that focus on loki and bucky fruendships.  you cant stop me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mjolnir is not a toy!

"Hey watch this!" Bucky brag as the two were eating lunch one day. Seeing that he catch loki's interest bucky pick three oranges and began juggling them.

"Wow."loki deadpan. Nevertheless a small smile curl his lips. He magicked their lunch away and stood up. "Watch!" He also start juggling using three bottled water.

"Pshaww!" Bucky scoff as he juggle three oranges andddd...*dramatic pause* one bottle.

"Anddd its on!" Loki cried as he start juggling forks.

Bucky was giggling as he trek towards the dangerous path by juggling forks and butter knife.

"Loki!" He frown when later loki took him by surprise when he toss mjolnir as one of the object he have to juggle. He almost drop one orange but luckily he save it at the last minute.

Loki laugh before he starts juggling again. "Toss me the mjolnir man" he said casual like while juggling several knives.

"Sure" 

The two were soon juggling and throwing mljornr back and fourth between them.

Jarvis polite cough and announcement that the avengers are back so please can they stop their fun.

"Mjolnir is not a toy sires."


	2. Chapter 2

Mjolnir is not a toy

"What are we gonna do?" Natasha ask as the two humans unaffected by the device that reduce their superhuman companions to being humans have an impromptou meeting at a place far enough from the hydra base that theyre trying to destroy.

Clint close his eyes. "Mebbe if i close my eyes this will just go away."he murmur.

Natasha smack his head. 

Meanwhile...

"Take your powers and what are you?" Bucky murmur. He tried to tear apart a log experimentally earlier but failed.   
He experimented with his metal arm and was please that it still move albeit minus the strenght that goes as a supersoldier.

Loki and bucky were once more had sneak after the avengers trail and so were not lucky when they too got affected by the pulse that hits the avengers within range. The good thing though is that they arent caught.

Loki was glad and also not glad that the weather is not so cold that might trigger his jotunn transformation. True he lost his magic but as a jotunn he might summon ice spear or such.

Bucky and he are aware that nat and clint are on the opposite side where they are at. 

"Well we could join forces wit them and save our friends" bucky finally drawl what was on his mind this whole time.

Loki shake his head after all having two more humans doesn't make them instantly superhumans. Besides an attack in two fronts is fine with him.

"I think i have an idea!"

Later....

"Mjolnir!" Bucky shouted as the two began attacking the base with mjolnir being shared between them.

"I told you to stop shouting mjolnir you moron! Just stretch ur fuckin arms!!!" Loki hiss throwing mjolnir at bucky even before mjolnir will act on its own and come to bucky's hand as summoned.

Bucky swing the hammer at one of the goons and pick up a gun. "He is all yours"he toss the hammer back at loki.

Loki use mjolnir like a blunt knife as he stab a hydra with it. He was glad that nat and clint are smart enough to move in after they heard gunshots that soon started the moment loki and bucky started to attack.

Mjolnir had enough transforming and not transforming the two as thor albeit with a green cape and silver cape that she stopped doin it after the third or fourth time she was toss back and fourth. The pass might have lessen when bucky started to have a gun but he still have to use mjolnir on the occasion where he run out of bullets.

She refuses to budge when loki drop her with a clang as the two separate groups finally got reunited.

"Nice save" clint said seeming at all not surprise to see that its both loki and bucky who are coming to their aid.

Before they could come into a decision which direction to go. Tony and steve who are dragging thor saw them.

"Hello" tony was grinning delightedly as he hug clint at the last possible minute when he realized hugging the other three is suicidal.

He start blabbering about how they escape and how the people keep drugging thor so as he couldnt summon mjolnir.

"And oh," tony said like an afterthought, "any second now.."

His statement was soon followed by an explosion.

Loki feels the rush of magic coming back to him and since he was a dick, he teleported steve roger with him back to the avenger's tower.

Clint and bruce squeezed themselves in one seat with natasha acting as an amuse barrier against a grumpy bucky barnes in the quinjet as they made their way home.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ingles is my second language.


End file.
